Wisp
by IDontKnow1-9
Summary: It's been a couple of months since the Pack has faced their latest Big Bad, Peter, and was locked away in Eichen House. Now they have become a sort of Supernatural police force, putting away those who endanger the lives of Beacon Hills. Yet over those months things have definitely changed. Can these changes withstand the coming danger, however? Rated T for now.


**Hey there people!**

**I'm trying my hand at another chapter story, this one being Teen Wolf oriented. It's set post Season 4, and will follow what I think is going to happen coming up. Hope you all enjoy!**

**And remember, I own nothing!**

Wisp

Chapter 1: The Omega

Branches fly to and fro, scraping against the skin of the escaper. Harsh breathing, rustling, and the heavy pounding of footsteps are the only sounds ringing throughout the silence of the night. A young man, lean and tall, scurries through the brambles. He looks behind him, eyes glowing in the pale moonlight. The sweat glides off his skin, mixing with the blood that slides down the fast-healing scratches from the forest. He can't see his pursuers, but he knows they are out there. It's not the just the humidity he feels: something static in the air that has his whole body on edge.

Just as he breaks through the forest's edge and into a clearing, an invisible force pushes him back. He flies back into the thicket, doubling the miniature wounds. The man quickly scrambles back up, cautiously going towards the edge of the unseeable prison. His vision, used to dealing with the night, spies a suspicious dust surrounding the edge. His eyes widen when he realizes what the powder is: mountain ash. He tries to turn tail, but already there are two pairs of glowing eyes: one red, and the other gold.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," the one with red eyes says, the Alpha, "hurts like a bitch."

"Ju-just stay away," the runner yelps, eyes aglow, fangs extended, and claws out.

"Are you seriously thinking about fighting right now?" the one with gold eyes speaks now, the Beta. He turns to his Alpha, "I think he's really gonna put up a fight, Scott. What _ever_ should we do?"

Scott, the Alpha, turns to his Beta, "Well I don't know Liam. He might be too _strong_ for our little two-person team. One _lone_ Omega against an Alpha and a Beta? It will be a battle for the history books."

The Omega can't take it anymore, can feel the stress from the situation taking a toll on his control, and he launches at the two. His claw swipes through the air, going straight for the neck of the threat. However, being an Alpha (and a True one at that), Scott easily sideswipes the attack and grabs the attacker's arm before throwing him against a tree. Liam comes up behind and grabs the other arm that is swinging wildly through the air. Both appendages are forcefully contained while the Omega's body struggles against the weight of the two werewolves.

"Let me go! Let. Me. Go!"

"Shut up already," Scott growls, takes his free hand that isn't being used as a make-shift shackle, and slams the Omega's head into the tree trunk. The head falls limp, and the struggle ceases.

"Hey Scotty! Liam!"

A voice sounds in the woods, and out of the bramble pops two heads: a smiling Stiles and a very apathetic Kira. They follow the outside of the circle, and soon Stiles is toeing at the line and knocking the dust away. With the chain broken, Kira can enter and gets closer to the three wolves.

"Stiles! Nice ash circle!" Scott calls back, "You're getting better at it each time!"

"Thanks, Alpha my Alpha!" Stiles calls back, phone in hand as he starts firing a text away. He pockets the phone before stepping over to the small group.

Kira already has her bag open and is slipping the aconite-laced handcuffs around the werewolf's unconscious body.

Scott starts, "Thanks Kira-"

"No problem," she interrupts, twirling around as her hair softly whacks him. She's turned towards Stiles as she addresses him: "So when should the cavalry be arriving?"

"Shouldn't be that long. Derek said he's on his way with the squad car to take him to Eichen House." Stiles reads from his phone, the text he shot out earlier being returned in a short amount of time.

"Alright then," Kira addresses him, then turns to Liam, "Help me with him?"

Scott cuts in though, "Well, maybe I can-"

"Thanks Scott," Kira stops him with a very frigid smile, "but I didn't ask you, now did I?"

Instead of waiting for the young Beta, Kira turns on her heels yet again and starts to half drag/half carry the comatose criminal towards the edge of the forest where the newest Deputy of the Beacon Hills police department will take him away towards the quickly growing Supernatural prison. Liam looks towards his Alpha with a sorrowful smile on his face before following the Kitsune. Stiles, however, comes towards his best friend/brother and claps him on the shoulder.

"Rough, puppy, that sure was rough," he sighs, shaking his head, "you know, you never did tell me what happened between the two of you that resulted in… _that_."

Scott slumps his shoulders and turns to Stiles, "I'll tell you that if you tell me what happened with Malia?"

Stiles looks forward as he takes in the question, before answering with: "We should probably catch up with them."

By the time they catch up to the group Derek has already loaded the guy in the back of the police vehicle. They would have gotten there sooner, but Stiles and Scott got into a little shove match that ended up with Stiles being accidentally pushed down a hill and into a bush.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles calls, still picking the twigs out of his hair, "Nice to see you in the front of the police car for once!"

"Wow Stiles, glad you're still surprised that joke would work after five months, 3 weeks, and 6 days of telling it," Derek deadpans, arms crossed against his chest.

"Aww, Der-Bear," Stiles coos, hand on his heart, "You remembered."

"Alright if this is over," Kira interrupts walking towards her car, "I'm heading home."

Scott waves at her retreating form, "Alright, well I guess we'll catch you" *slam* "around."

She drives off into the night, fading from view and leaving the boys.

"Well," Liam trails off, "I should probably get going too. My parents won't be happy if I'm not in bed when the sun comes up… again."

"Well at least it's not like you have school or anything," Stiles jokes, already playing with the keys of his car unconsciously. The motion of twirling them and twisting them not even registering to his mind.

"No, he's right," Scott agrees, "we should probably get home. Even if it is the summer, we need all the rest we can."

"But why?" Stiles interjects, "it's not like anything big has happened since our little _vacation_ in Mexico!"

"Well nothing supernatural," Derek adds quietly.

Stiles gives him a look. "Harsh," is all he has to say to that jab.

"Look Stiles, I'm tired. We're all tired. Let's just… call it a night, 'kay?" Scott pleads, using his best puppy dog eyes on him.

Stiles has never been able to resist that damned stare. He rolls his eyes, but acquiesces. "Fine, fine. Sheesh, for a big, bad, Alpha werewolf you sure are a big ol' puppy dog. Come on, I'll drive you guys home. Night Derek!"

The group bids each other good night as they each get into their respective vehicles.

Stiles opens the door to his Jeep, but stops short when he feels a slight prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He turns in the direction of the feeling and looks straight into the woods, trying to peer into the dark forest. He gets the feeling that something might be there, watching them… watching him.

"Stiles?"

Stiles turns to look at Scott, his best friend staring cautiously up at him.

"What's up Scott?"

"You alright there? You seemed… distracted."

Stiles thinks about telling Scott, but for some reason the first thing out of his mouth is: "Oh, no I thought I saw something. Just a deer though. Might have been Bambi!"

Scott shakes it off, however, and laughs along with Liam as Stiles starts the car. He looks back out into the forest, only for the needle-like sensation to be gone. His smile is forced as he drives away from the woods, followed closely by Derek's squad car.

* * *

><p>"Enjoy your stay, you'll be here for a long time."<p>

The door is closed on the young man, his barely there mind grasping for something in the wolfsbane-heavy room. He can smell that awful flower on everything, even the clothing. If their plan was to annoy the hell out of him, it worked.

It's not like he should be punished. Those people were just, caught in the middle of one row of teeth… and another.

'_Well_,' the guy thinks, '_better than hunters, at least._'

He doesn't know how long he's there before he hears a bump in the night. Which is weird, as he is the only thing that should be going 'bump' in the night.

"Hello?" he calls, voice rough, "Anyone there?" He peers through the window of the door, but all he can see is dark hallway. His mind at ease (for the moment) he turns back to his room…

Only for a man to be sitting on his bed.

"Hey!" he growls, "you shouldn't be here!"

"And you should?" he questions back. He has dirty bandages wrapped around his head, his hands folded between his knees, his eyes full of secrets. The man tries to get a scent off him, but the wolfsbane has reduced him in power significantly.

"Doesn't matter," he growls back, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make an offer," the other gets up, starts moving around the room. "There's something coming on the horizon. Something of unimaginable power, and I need help: an army, to be exact. So, I thought to myself, who better to recruit then the angry, angst-ridden inmates of this awful asylum."

"Yeah?" the Omega interrupts, "well, sorry to say I'm not interested. I'm not about the whole 'power' thing. Just give me some human flesh and I'm happy."

The man smiles at the Omega, like he told him the best news he's ever heard in his life. "I was hoping you would say that. I like this way much better."

He starts to unwrap the bandages, and the Omega looks, transfixed on the action, until they are lying on the floor and the man's forehead is visible.

The hole on his head glows bright with a strange power, and he can't look away. Horrible images start to flash through his head, and all he can do is scream. Scream with every ounce of energy he has left. But under those screams, are the horrifying cackles of the man with the Third Eye.

**So… you like? It's got everything that the Fall TV season is implementing: Time skips, mystery, and adult actors playing teens (granted that has been a staple of television since 90210 the first, but I digress). So if you enjoyed, please send a review. And if you didn't really care for it… give it time! It'll grow on ya like a happy parasite!**


End file.
